Talk:Eli-Clare Relationship/@comment-26038113-20150124071716/@comment-3575890-20150124195004
Lol back up the crazy train, princess. A. Soooo let me get this straight. Eli kissing Lenore is okay, but Clare kissing Drew after learning Eli cheated is not despite that their actions are IDENTICAL? Uhhhh. As for her having sex with Drew, your memory seems to have escaped you. None of that happened until after Clare broke up with Eli meaning she was a free agent when she hooked up with Drew and therefore, your whole argument is completely moot. So maybe you're the one who needs to brush up on their Degrassi knowledge, yeah? B. Oh HELL no. Listen here, I sure as fuck know more about bipolar disorder syndrome than you. I can guarantee you that. I won't get into specifics, but I have a fuck ton of experience of dealing with it. I don't have it myself, but somebody who is very close to me does, so get the fuck out of here with that patronizing bullshit. If YOU knew what you were talking about, you would know that it CAN be controlled and never warrants a free pass to be a cheating asshole. C. LOL, bitch please. I am a full grown adult with more life experience than your immature, naive ass. NEXT. D. Actually, I do, and better than you I'm sure. I have been in a long distance relationship. I KNOW it is not easy. BUT a long distance relationship is not held to lesser standards just because of the special circumstances. It's still a relationship just like any other and should be treated as such. Cheating is not okay in ANY relationship. Period. Distance does not mitigate unfaithfulness. If you love someone, you can be faithful to them regardless of where you fucking are. It's NOT that hard. PLUS, going on your own logic, shouldn't you be cutting Clare some slack for the same reason you do Eli since the distance was no more easier on her than it was on him? Hypocrite. Eli is an amazing character. I will agree with you on that. But if you are completely blind to his faults, than you aren't a true fan of his at all. You blindly worship him whilst overlooking his negative qualities that make him complex and unique. Your opinion of him is grounded in superficiality and you clearly view him through rose-colored goggles that water down his character for all that he is. Swerve. You are talking to one of the biggest Eli fans on this board - yes, even now when I want to wring his neck, he's still my bae - BUT unlike you, I don't gloss over his faults. I fully acknowledge that he's not perfect and I continue to love him conditionlessly in spite of his monumental flaws. You're just another frothing fangirl with a lady boner and an inability to appreciate Eli past his boyish good looks, which certainly pale in comparison to the complexly ambiguous and fascinating man underneath. Finally, your argument that "boys do it all the time" is absolutely pathetic and reinforces MY contention that you have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. You can take your male entitlement apologism and shove it because us older, more mature folk - ironically, what you like to think you are - aren't having any of that double-standard perpetuating bullshit. If you're going to dish, you sure as fuck better be able to take because you have no idea of the inevitable shit storm that you have coming your way if you continue to go through life with such a warped and tunnel-minded attitude.